Mr Black will see you now
by Kiwiwutwut
Summary: For my NaNo2018 project I've decided to re-write the first 50 shades book (with better smut and non-abusive bdsm), and with that I decided to do a little Spin off with Remus and Sirius. (Mature in later chapters) Remus and Lily work for the Daily Prophet, and Remus is roped into interviewing the ever wealthy and important Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Black will see you now.

Chapter one

"Damn this hair." I muttered, attempting to flatten the windblown, honey colored thatch atop my head. 'And damn Lily Evans for subjecting me to this ordeal.; I scowled at my reflection. The lights in the lavatory resembled muggle bulbs but were instead small orbs of caught sunlight. They flooded the lavish restroom with natural light. The fixtures glittering, and causing strobes to accent my already pale skin. Even in natural lighting, I looked sickly. Dark circles ringed my heavily lidded amber eyes. I typically thought they were my best feature but today, through exhaustion and nerves they looked lackluster and morose.

I really should be working on the towering stack of edits from the paper due this upcoming week but instead my roommate, and Daily Prophet coworker Lily has chosen today of all days to succumb to a nasty case of Dragon flu. Today being the day that she has an interview scheduled with the ever elusive, and seemingly impressive Sirius Black. CEO of Wolfstar Enterprises. We attended school together, but judging by the intricately carved marble counters- he's been much busier and more successful than either Lily and I. Against my better judgement I agreed to go in her place to perform the interview.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Even bundled up in blankets, leaking like a faucet she still managed to look absolutely beautiful. Her thick red hair falling in a perfect curve around her face- her emerald eyes glistening with an albeit sleepy determination.

I ran a wet hand through my hair and swept the tresses up and out of my eyes. This is as good as it's going to get. I stepped back- my best jacket looked worn and shabby. My pants much too short, and too baggy in the hips. Even though I have kept a steady job since leaving Hogwarts I still can't get myself to invest in a new wardrobe. Perhaps I'll have to ask Lily for some tips once she is no longer contagious.

"Remus! It took nine months to get this interview, and it will take another 6 months to reschedule! Please!" She pleaded, her voice barely above a rasp. I swallowed back the pang of sympathy welling in my throat. There isn't much I wouldn't do for Lily. Not only was she very stubborn, persuasive, argumentative and determined- she was also one of my dearest friends.

"I know nothing about this man…" I whisper one last time to my reflection before heaving a heavy sigh and marching through the door and into the main floor lobby. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Enormous chandeliers embedded with jewels of red and gold illuminated the spacious entryway- ushering guests to the stone secretary in which a buxom blond witch was seated behind, various quills working furiously on never ending rolls of parchment all around her.

"Welcome!" Her smile was warm as she surveyed me. I felt my panic ease, "I'm here to see Mr. Black, Remus Lupin for Lily Evans."

"Excuse me one moment, Mr. Lupin." Her voice was smokey and full. Pleasant and almost maternal, though surprising coming from such a young woman. The perfectly curved arch of her brow raised as she no doubt studied my attire. I shifted, uncomfortably. Her crisp charcoal robes were very smart. I cursed myself inwardly for not asking if Lily had anything a little more professional I could borrow. Even something that had belonged to a previous boyfriend.

"Miss Evans is expected. Please sign in here, sugar. You'll want the last lift on the right- top floor." She handed me a security badge with the word "Press" stamped across it, and waved me off down the hall. I can't help but smirk. It's so obvious that I'm a visitor. I don't belong here at all.

The lift whisks me to the top floor with ease, and as the gate opens I enter a lobby almost identical to the one on the first floor. I am welcomed by another curvy blonde witch seated behind a towering desk.

"Mr. Lupin, welcome. Please wait here for a moment, and make yourself comfortable. Let me know if you need anything- Tea or water." She gestured to a rest area made up of overstuffed plush red chairs. They reminded me of the Gryffindor common room. Of course, being a fellow Gryffindor I shouldn't be surprised.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Settling into one of the chairs, I fish out the list of questions Lily prepared for me from my bag. Aside from being in the same house, and us being the same age, I knew very little about Mr. Black. How foolish was I going to look? My nerves resurfaced as the uncertainty of what to expect crept up around me. I preferred the anonymity of a large group, resigning myself to sit back and observe. If I had my own way I would be within my own company, curled up with a classic novel next to a fire- calm and content. Not here, trapped in this bejeweled spectacle, on the verge of an aneurysm.

"Get a grip on yourself. Rem." I muttered to myself, gulping down as much air as could fill my lungs. Why was I so nervous? Sure, I didn't particularly want to be here, nor is interviewing really within my wheelhouse but it's not an unreasonable task.

Glancing around the room I notice another impeccably dressed Blond slipping through the tall door in the center of the hall. I vaguely wonder to myself if Mr. Black insists on all his employees being blond. They all appeared to be made from the same mold. Is that part of the hiring process? How discreet would it have to be to be legal?

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the office door opening and a tall, broad shouldered black man exiting. I recognize him at once, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He recently became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. "Quidditch, this week." It wasn't a question and I didn't hear an answer. He turned and flashed me a bright smile as he sauntered passed the cooing blondes. "Afternoon, ladies. Remus." I felt my cheeks flush. Kingsley was older, but not by much. I always found him to be incredibly charming though our interactions have been far and few between.

"Mr. Lupin." The second blond stood up from her chair, gesturing towards the office door that Kingsley had entered from. "Mr. Black will see you now."

Mechanically, I stood. Steadying my shaking hands in order to gather up my possessions.

"You don't need to knock- you can just head in." She chirped.

I pushed the deceivingly heavy door and stumbled into the office, and falling to my knees harshly. A firm hand encircles the cap of my shoulder and I look up. A dark haired man is standing close, smiling down at me. His arched brows furrowed in concern. I brace myself and climb to my feet, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Mr. Lupin, are you alright?" He extended a long-fingered hand to me, his voice smooth like velvet. I grasp his hand and give a firm shake. "I'm fine, just clumsy." I mutter almost inaudibly.

"I'm Sirius Black. Would you like some tea? Take a seat anywhere you'd like."

He's so young. Attractive. Very attractive. Tall and wrapped in perfectly tailored robes the color of his namesake. His hair is longer than you'd expect for someone in charge of such a wealthy and successful business. Stray tresses of black hair framed his angular face, the rest pulled back in the low ponytail and bound with a strip of worn black leather. His eyes were a cool silver. They regard me quizzically, and it takes me a moment to find my voice.

"Oh. Yes please." What was supposed to come out casual escaped my throat as a croak. I sank into the plush sofa without another word.

With a flick of his wand a handsome teapot is filling a similar cup with steaming mint tea. 'My favourite.' I think. We must have that in common. The hands over the cup with saucer and our fingers brush for a moment. An exhilarating shiver courses through me. Hastily I bring the cup to my lips and busy myself while I watch his settle into the chair opposing.

"Lily Evans was indisposed so she sent me in her place. I work for the Prophet as well. I owled ahead. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Black."

"Call me Sirius. We're house brothers! You don't think I'd forget that handsome mug of yours, Lupin, eh?" My cheeks burned. I couldn't tell if he was serious or simply trying to win my favor. I chuckled nervously.

I smile politely and shuffle through my bag, retrieving the questions, a roll of parchment and a hands free quill. Sirius is nothing short of patient. He shifts comfortably in the plush chair- watching me with curiosity. I chance a glance up and notice he has one hand relaxed in his lap and the other holding his chin. A perfectly sculpted index finger tracing the line of his lips. I think he is trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm so sorry about this. I'm not used to this. I typically edit, while Lily is the interviewer." A sheepish chuckle escaped my lips, accompanied by a slight stutter that hit the back of my teeth.

"Take all the time you need. Do you mind if I call you Remus? Or would you prefer Mr. Lupin?" The words tumble past his lips in a casual stream. I feel myself flush a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh. Yes. Remus is fine, Sir." I clear my throat audibly as we make eye contact. Was it my imagination or did something flash behind his eyes at my last word? "Do you mind if I use a hand's free quill to document your answers?"

He lets out a quick laugh, the mirth in his smile reaching his brows. "By all means, do whatever you need to do."

"Did Li-Miss Evans explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes. I will be opening up an internship program to graduates from Hogwarts and this piece will be in the prophet with the announcement."

This was news to me. I really should have done my research. Nervously, I ran a hand through my already tousled hair focusing in on the questions at hand. Absently I tapped the parchment with my wand and it furiously scribbled an introduction.

I sat up, squaring my shoulders in determination- hoping to look more professional and perhaps and bit more intimidating.

"You are so very young to have obtained such an empire. What do you owe your success?" His smile is rueful but he looks mildly disappointed.

"Business is all about progress. You can't move forward if you've stuck with the same dated ideals of the past. It's progress and people. I'm very good at judging people, if I do say so myself. I am quick to know how they tick. What environment will help them flourish and help the projects succeed. What inspires and motivates them. I employ an absolutely exceptional team, and I reward them greatly for their work." He pauses and fixes me with a slate grey stare. "My belief, and the mission behind the company is to marry the magic and non-magic world together, in order to raise us up and benefit both groups equally. In doing that, I've become the master of operations, development, ideals and integration. A master of success, if you will. I have a natural instinct for spotting a good idea and nurturing it in to a great one. I work very very hard, and make educated decisions for the greater good. The bottom line, it's about progress and the progress is in the people."

"Or… you're just lucky." The words escaped before I could stop them. This was not on Lily's list. But… he sounded so arrogant. I wanted to knock him down a peg. His eyes flared momentarily. It worked, I smirk.

"Mr. Lupin…" Oh, we're off a first name basis, are we? "I don't subscribe to the idea of luck. I work very hard, and it gets results."

'Sounds like a control freak to me…' It was a thought. One that hadn't left my mouth- I was sure of it. There was a weighted silence before he spoke. I sat, momentarily mortified. Maybe he was a skilled legilimens. I took a deep breath and swallowed down my rising panic.

"I exercise control in all things, Mr. Lupin." His smile was cold. The humor gone from his eyes. I hold his gaze, steady and powerful. My heart is thundering against my ribcage and if possible I feel my ears tinge darker. He has such an impacting effect on me. Sure, he's good looking- his eyes ablaze as his finger continues to stroke the curve of his lower lips. I find myself wondering how those fingers would look gripping and twisting within my bedsheets. I really wish he could stop doing that.

"Besides." He sat up a little straighter. "Immense power is acquired by ensuring and assuring that you were born to be in control." His voice is soft. Too soft.

"Do you feel you have immense power?" The words control freak and egomaniac thrashing against the back of my throat.

"I employ over thirty five thousand witches and wizards, and another five thousand non-magic workers. That gives me a certain level of responsibility- Or Power, if you'll see it. If I were to decide to pack up and sell my business, more than half of these people would be without a job. Having the power to make or break that many lives… I'd call that immense."

My mouth fell open. I am appalled by his lack of humanity. "Don't you have a board to answer to?" I fire back, my tone dripping with disdain.

His voice was painfully even. His eyebrow peaked, "I own this company. I don't have to answer to anyone."

I am lost on what to say. I sneak a peek at the questions and change tactic. "Do you have any interests outside of work?"

"Varied." A ghost of a smile dances on this full lips. I am set back by a dangerous glint in his eye. My body welled up with heat.

"If you work so hard, how do you relax?"

His laugh was nearly a bark, the smile revealed a row of perfect, white teeth. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. He really is beautiful. Nobody should be allowed to be this good looking.

"I indulge in various physical pursuits." There is a wicked flash behind those silver eyes.

Quickly I turn back to the questionnaire. I'm not sure why but I want to be as far away from this topic as possible. "You are most known for your decoy and glamour enchantments. Can you tell me a little more about those?"

"Why should we have to hide from the muggle world with run down abandoned buildings, and complex spells forcing anyone who wanders in to suddenly remember they need to be somewhere else when we can simply hide in plain sight? I developed enchantments to allow this. From the non-magical world our magic buildings appears to be apothecaries, metaphysical stores, and privately owned castles, manors, offices. If a muggle were to wander into say any of the supply stores in downtown London they would simply see a shop of the ancient and more archaic forms of magic. Palmistry, divination, that smoke and mirror bit. If they were interested, they could shop freely. If not, they simply move along. Non magic folk widely accept those forms of spirituality, though they often tread with caution. So, why not use that to our advantage? That is where I initially got my start, and the enchantments and glamors have built up around into this." He gets to his feet, gesturing to the grandiosity of the building we are in.

"That is incredible. I had no idea you were behind the changes within the regulations of magical order and concealment. Thank you for sharing the insight, i quite agree." I skim the list and move onto the next question.

"Would you say you are easy to get to know?" Changing it up with a personal question- these questions appear to not have any rhyme or reason. I assumed Lily asked them more organically.

"I am a very private person." His smile falters. "I go along way to protect my privacy. I often don't grant interviews." He trailed off. I knew he was hinting that I should feel grateful for the opportunity.

"Why did you agree to this one?"

"Lily Evans is dating my best mate. He badgered me for months before I finally agreed so I could shut him up." He let out another bark-like laugh. I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling validated in my thoughts that I really wasn't supposed to be there.

"You also invest in the muggle farming industry. Why this area?"

"We can materialize nourishment out of thin air if skilled enough, and yet their are non-magic folk out there unable to provide for their families. There are millions across this globe dying from hunger every year. Why have and harness these abilities if we are not to share them with those less fortunate? My company simply… helps them along."

I instantly take back my mental note about his lack of humanity. Unable to think of anything to say or add, I move on. He sinks back into this chair after a quick pace around the office.

"Do you have a personal philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't. A guiding principle, perhaps. Work hard and stay in control. I am very singularly focused and inspirationally driven. I like to have control of myself and those around me."

Hm. Control freak. I bite back. Surely Lily has enough material. I move onto the next question and read it allowed before processing that it might be too personal.

"You ran away from home at 16. How far do you think that shaped you, and your success?" I stare- praying he is not offended. His brow furrows and his soft voice is back. "I have no way of measuring that."

My interest was peaked and I go off-script. "Why did you leave home?"

"The answer to that is my own, Remus." I can feel the exasperation in his voice. I move on quickly to the next line, "You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

He's back to stroking the line of his lips and pulling absently on the lock of hair accenting the hard line of his jaw. I feel myself slip back into a day dream- his cheeks hollowed and panting, obsidian hair plastered to his forehead and jaw with sweat- "That's not a question." He retorts, coldly. I squirm back to reality. "Have you had to sacrifice a family for your work?"

"I have a family. I have James. I am not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you Gay, Mr. Black." My eyes widen in horror. Why was this on here? I made a mental note to reem Lily later for her lack of professional questions. She should have warned me when I was recruited to take on this task. I hesiste, but meet his gaze. Surprisingly he is smirking. The corner of his mouth quirked up, a laugh held back in his stealy eyes. He glances over at the parchment and taps it with his wand. The quill stalls and he returned his focus to me.

"This is not something I am really interested in every reader of the daily prophet knowing but, I am not explicitly straight. I like what I like, and that has been known to be controversial. I have a near perfect life, and what I choose to do in my bedroom is between me and those whom I have invited there."

"Why near perfect?" I blurt out curiously, surprised and intrigued by his answer.

"Well, for one- your perfect lips aren't wrapped around my cock."

I froze. "I beg your pardon?" I clear my throat in an effort to sooth the sudden spike in my blood pressure. I feel a tearing against my chest, and I push it away. Surely I have slipped off again and misunderstood.

"I said the weather in London is too rainy to fly today." He mused, his attention now out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A robust receptionist popped her head in right as I was about to press Mr. Black for more answers. "Excuse me, Sir. Your next meeting is in the conference room."

"We're not finished here, Odette. Cancel my next meeting." The blonde woman hesitated, gaping at him. She appeared lost and I assume this is not something that has happened before. She glances at me, and I can't do much but raise my eyebrows in surprise and equal confusion.

She flushes. Oh, good. I'm not the only one.

"Very well, Mr. Black." She muttered and had the door nearly closed before I sprang to my feet, shoving the parchment in my bag and nervously throwing a "Please don't let me keep you from anything." Over my shoulder, along with a hasty "Thank you, Sir."

I stepped out, the door snapping closed behind me before I could hear any response. I made a b-line for the elevator and didn't stray from that focus until I stood outside the building. I gulped air like a dying man, the humidity from the ebbing rain cooling my scarlet face.

I had to get home.

Pulling my broom from my bag, I swung my leg over and kicked off the ground. I had to fly far enough past the enchantments in order to apparate the rest of the way. The breeze stinging my cheeks was good. I needed something to take my mind off the alarming encounter.

No man had ever affected me the way that Sirius Black did, and I can't wrap my mind around why. Yes, he was handsome, but I've never lost my focus and composure like that. Did I really allow my perverse thoughts to bleed into the favor Lily asked of me?

I landed on the side-walk a little too harshly and I felt my knees groan. Shaking off the rain, I took a deep breath and apparated with a little 'pop.'

His aristocratic features charm me as I replay the foolish interview again and again. An involuntary shiver courses down the buttons of my spine. He was so arrogant, but he had a right to be. So successful. And his humanitarian work… though I'm sure it comes with an ample paycheck.

The world stopped spinning and I found myself standing before a newly painted green door. The entrance to the flat I shared with Lily. It was a decent building, remodelled shortly before we moved in. It's been home for 4 years, and I wouldn't have it any other way. With my condition finding steady work has been difficult, before she vouched for me to join the Prophet team. I pay knuts in rent but I owe her much much more.

I knew she would want a play by play of the interview, but I was so exhausted and still had so much editing to do. I silently hoped she would be sleeping off her fever when I walked in.

"Rem! You're back!" Lily was seated in the living room, surrounded by a mountain of books. She's obviously chosen to work her illness off. I sigh inwardly. She was wearing her baby blue baggy pajamas decorated with nifflers. The pair she reserved primarily for sick days, bad break ups and her lady time. Jumping to her feet she bounded over stacks of books and threw her arms around my shoulders in a too-tight if you're contagious hug.

"I was beginning to worry. What kept you?"

"Oh. The interview ran over…" And with this I fished in my bag and pulled out a disheveled roll of parchment. "Thank you so so much. Rem! I owe you one! So, how was it? What's he like?" Oh no, Lily Evans- the journalist interrogation.

I open my mouth, and close it instantly. "I'm glad to be done with it." Was all I could manage, my cheek surely still flushed. "Even though we are the same age, he was quite intimidating."

She had her nose to the parchment, reading intently and I took this as the perfect opportunity to escape. She must have noticed how spent I was. She didn't press further as I took the rest of the afternoon to recharge.

When I stumbled out of my room a few hours later she was nestled into the couch, playing music absent of vocals and scribbling furiously between two scrolls. Her nose still a little pink but she was deep in a story- and that was the quickest way to guarantee a full recovery.

I sunk into the couch next to her, ignoring the pull at the back of my brain- reminding me of all the work I really /should/ be doing.

"You've got some good stuff here, Rem. Well done!" My pulse quickens inexplicably. "Shame we don't have any original photos. Good looking son-of-a-bitch, isn't he?" She chuckled and flashed me a bright smile. "I suppose so.." I try hard to sound disinterested.

"Oh come on, Rem. You can't be immune to his looks!" She quirked a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. You probably could have gotten much more off of-." I choke, "Out of him."

"I doubt that. Considering I thrust this on you last minute, you did very well. Maybe you should interview more often?"

I gave a dry "Ha" and meandered into the kitchen.

"So, what did you really think of him? You're avoiding my questions. You're not getting off that easy!" Ugh. Can't she just let this go? I groan, "He's very driven. Controlling. Arrogant. Charming. Charismatic. Fascinating."

"Oooo, you thinking someone is fascinating? That's a first." She snorts.

"So, why did you want to know if he's gay? Is that a rumor or something?" I asked curiously. I didn't recall hearing anything like that in school, but then again I never saw him with a girl. Or atleast with one for very long.

"Whenever he is at events- benefits, press parties, anything- he never has a date.." She trailed off, and glanced back at her notes. "Actually… That wasn't answered. Did you ask?" She looked hopeful.

"I did…" I treaded carefully. Was this something I could trust her with? This was a very juicy detail that could propel her interview to the front page.

"And?!" She sat up, peering at me over the breakfast bar.

"The answer he gave me was strictly off the record. He wanted to keep it private." I blushed, turning quickly in hopes that she didn't notice.

"Oh, so yea. He's gay."

I whipped around, "He's not. And I don't think it's appropriate for you to out someone without their consent." A personal passion forced me to retort. Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. I'd never spoke to her like that, and we were both slightly taken aback.

"I wasn't going to write anything about it without explicit permission, Remus. I was merely curious and making an educated guess." She snapped, turning away from me and back to her work.

There was no further mention of this topic, much to my relief, and I slipped away to bed a few hours later without saying another word.

I awake before my alarm- tossing and turning , a thin sheen of sweat on my face and chest. It was all plush bedding, guttural moans and piercing lustrous eyes. I groaned, a tightness in my trousers made demands that I could not ignore.

Lily and I both set off to work together, going our separate ways on opposite sides of the newsroom floor. Lily had gotten a phone call from her best friend, Alice Prewett to let her know that as of last night her and her long time beau Frank Longbottom were now engaged. Lily wasn't like most girls except when it came to romance. She'd never let you know but she was a big softy when it came to a good love story. Her slowly progressing relationship with James was getting her more doe-eyed by the day.

While I was happy for Frank and Alice, I couldn't help but dwell on my own passive love life.

I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with me. Perhaps I spent too much time buried in books of perfect romance, and happy endings. Lily says my expectations are far too high. Though, if I were to be completely honest… nobody has ever made me feel that way.

The first half of the day passes uneventfully. I sit back and survey my desk. The tower of paperwork doesn't seem to have gotten any smaller. It was tedious work- sifting through badly executed articles, incomplete letters, indecipherable text.

I shook my head and stood up. Perhaps it was time for a little walk. I could use a wake me up and there was a gorgeous park on the way to a locally owned muggle coffee shop. I was lost in thought when I turned to the corner too tight and barreled headfirst into a tall man with a solid athletic build. We were both knocked back. "Oh! Remus. What a pleasant surprise!"

I looked up and saw the perfectly chiseled face of Sirius Black. His dark lashes shading those intense eyes. He looked much different outside of his tailored robes but just as delectable in a deep red knit sweater and tight jeans. Who gave him permission to look this good? The red brought out flecks of gold in his pearly gaze. Did he sell his soul or something?

"Mr. Black." A whisper is all I can manage There is a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, and his expression is alight with mirth- as if he's enjoying a private joke. "I was in the area." He says by way of explanation. "I needed to stock up on a few things." He gestures with the hand clutching a large black shopping bag. His words roll out with a husky warmth. Like melted dark chocolate. I felt my heart flutter a bit. The memories of him did not do him justice. It wasn't that he was simply good looking. He was an Adonis among men. Breathtaking, really.

I snapped myself out of another potential awkward fantasy and blurted, "What did you have to restock on? I figured one of the ladies at your office did these types of errands for you."

"This is more of a... personal project." He pulls out a worn length of rope and twists it around his rotating wrists. This action was not threatening but enticing. I hitch my breath and focus as he pulls out a series of other objects from his bag. Strips of aged leather, chain with a flawless weld. I found myself leaning forward to inspect the contents at the bottom of the bag. He pulled it up and back, chuckling lightly. "Not so fast… these aren't for just anyone's eyes."

He must have seen the disappointment that flashed across my face. Or sensed the 'could it be sexual?' thought, before i had the chance to expel it from my mind. He smiled, a tick and tut behind his teeth, "You'll just have to come by and see."

"Is that an invitation, Mr Black?" I'm not sure what made me respond in such a coy tone. He ignored my inquiry and instead asked me, "How's the article coming along?"

"I'm not writing it, Lil-Miss Evans is. She's very happy with it so far. She was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person. Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

He raised a manicured eyebrow. "What sort of photos does she want?" I hadn't gotten that far when talking to her. I quickly shrug. "I'm around, tomorrow perhaps?" He trails off, helpfully.

My eyes widen, "You'd be willing to attend a shoot for the prophet?" I feel my voice rise and I come up for air, coaxing it back down. Lily would be jubilant if I could pull this off.

'And you might see him tomorrow' a voice in the back of my mind chirped.

"Lily will be delighted! We'll just have to secure a photographer." I smile broadly, pleased.

"Let me know, you'll need to owl before ten." I watch him reach into his back pocket and pull out a black business card. The direct line enchantment stamped across the back.

"Yes sir!" I hardly had time to register the dangerous flash behind his eyes before I was ripped away by someone shouting my name.

"REMUS!"

Frank Longbottom, who had just rounded the corner and almost collided with Sirius and I exclaimed excitedly. I wasn't expecting to see him /and/ hear from Alice! I gave him a quick hug and a congratulations.

"Excuse me, you know Sirius Black, yes?" I turned, gesturing back towards Mr. Black. We had all been in the same year, in the same Dorm but James and Sirius had had their own world. Frank and I had initially bonded over our outcast and shy demeanor.

"Longbottom is it?" Sirius smiled politely and shook Frank's hand firmly. He watched us both intently. His eyes hooded and his mouth returned to an almost impassive line.

The mood is suddenly Arctic.

Frank turns back to me, "Alice was accepted to the gallery! Her paintings will be on display later this month. She wanted me to invite you and Lily to the grand opening! Keep an eye out for my owl! Anyway, gotta run. See you Remus." He nodded towards Sirius, "Good seeing you Black."

And with a light pop, he apparated.

Sirius turned back to me, his eyes still heavily lidded. "Until tomorrow, Remus?" His tongue caressed my name, and my heart thundered frantically. He held out his hand for a shake, and instead pulled me in close. I could feel his hot breath against my ear, his lips in a feather-light kiss on my pink tinged skin.

"I'm glad Miss Evans couldn't do the interview, I much prefer you…" His perfect teeth caught the shell of my ear in a playful nip, and I felt an low moan betray me. He pulled back swiftly, gave me a wink and in another pop he too was gone. I stood there, dumbfounded- a tightness in my jeans thankfully not visible beneath my jacket. What was he playing at?

Okay. I like him. There, I said it. I've never felt this kind of thrashing at my chest- and I can't seem to hide from it. If I can secure a photographer I can do some serious admiring tomorrow and pass it off as work. No harm in that. I bit my lip in anticipation, and feel a grin splitting across my lips.

Turning on my heel I bounded back inside with renewed purpose to find Lily and organize this shoot. She was going to be over the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Lily is ecstatic.

"Why was he on this side of town?" Her emerald eyes glistened with excitement and curiosity. "He said he was in the area, just stocking up on a few items." I flushed mildly thinking about the questionable items in his bag, trying to sound casual.

"That sounds like one bullshit coincidence if you ask me." She beamed, flipping through her contacts, looking for a photographer. My heart lurched at the prospect that he was here for something /else/, but I wrench myself away from those thoughts quickly.

"So, any of the photographers available? I know it's short notice but this has to be a big opportunity, no?"

"We'll find one, that's not a problem." She's scribbling notes, her tongue peaking out between her teeth. Tapping the scraps of parchment with her wand they rolled up, and sped out of the office.

"We can ask him where. He said he's staying in the area."

"You can contact him?"

I flashed her the card, grinning.

Lily gasps. "The wealthiest, most elusive and enigmatic bachelor in all of London just gave you his owl-line…"

"Er.. Yes."

"Rem! It sounds like he likes you…" She squealed.

"Lily, he's just being nice. You just want me to be with someone so bad you're mistaking courtesy for flirting." I conveniently left out the part where he kissed and nipped at my ear. That wasn't something I was sure I wanted to hear about just yet. Her excitement gave me a little hope. I tried to push it down, but it hummed lightly, spreading a warmth down through my fingertips. I hugged myself, embracing a quiet glee, entertaining a gyrating and panting possibility.

Lily brought me back, "Lechi is in Scotland on Holiday. I'm not sure who will be available." The scraps of parchment started fluttering in, one by one.

"What about Alice?" I mentioned, racking my brain trying to recall where I hear that she dabbled in photography.

"Great idea! I'll give her a call!" Lily pulled a small pink phone out of her back pocket. She didn't use it often, as most people in the Wizarding world still relied on the archaic ways of communication, but for a select few. There were a few things that muggles did that were just too ingenious to pass up.

She signaled to me to write to Sirius, and let him know that we are available, and to ask him when and where.

"Lily, I've never done people, just landscapes…." I can hear Alice on the other end, her voice a nervous whine. "If you can swing this for us I can guarantee you a large spot in the paper showcasing the Grand opening of your gallery." Lily's brows were furrowed, her negotiation voice crisp and unwavering. "Good, I'll call back as soon as we have a call time." She was just about to hang up as another scroll of parchment whisked past, smacking me square in the forehead.

"Oh wait, love. Hold on."

'Heartman, N London 930a ~Black'

I pass the note to Lily and she repeats it back to Alice. "Thank you love!"

She turned back to me, "Figures he would be staying there. I'll owl the manager and negotiate a place for the shoot."

I am restless with anticipation, dreaming of smokey grey eyes with a wicked gleam, long fingers exploring endless expanses of pale skin, and rough lips and teeth. I woke twice. The first , I climbed into the shower- the water as cold as it could possibly go. The second I decided to allow my thoughts to wander, and my own fingers to follow suit.

I tickled my sides, down to my hips, watching as my cock pulsed and bobbed. The head already leaking with precum. I gripped the base, letting out a low moan as electricity coursed through me. I pictured myself back in his office, dropping to my knees before those long legs. He called my lips perfect. He wanted them wrapped around his cock. A heat dropped in my stomach as his hips thrusted steadily, the head of his member pounding the back of my throat. His long sunkissed fingers gripped my hair tight, holding me in place as he- "Fuck, Sirius." Hot cum shot out across my hand and I fell back into an almost immediate sleep.

The Heartman is a lavish hotel nestled in the heart of North London. It's an impressive brown structure that glimmers gold in the early morning sun. Alice, Frank and I walk up to the building, swept up in it's grace. Of course he would be staying here. Lily met us here with the equipment she borrowed from the EQ room at the Prophet. We have reserved a room for use free of charge in exchange for a small mention in the news piece. When Lily explains that we were there to photograph the handsome and famous Sirius Black, we are instantly upgraded to a suite. The second best suite in the hotel. The first currently being used by Mr. Black, of course.

James shows up to the suite, looking nervous but terribly excited. I suspect Lily at work, with her flaming red hair and commanding demeanor slays him. He's putty in her hands.

The room is elegant, and opulently furnished. I check the clock, it's nearly nine. We've got half an hour to set up, and Lily is in full flow.

"Alice, I think we'll shoot up against this wall. Do you agree?" She doesn't wait for a reply. She motions for James and Frank to start clearing out the unnecessary furniture.

"Rem, call housekeeping and ask them to bring up some tea and refreshments. Oh, and let Mr. Black know where we are."

"Of course, my mistress." I give a partial play bow and do as I'm told. James eyes me wearily.

Half an hour later on the dot, Sirius Black saunters into our suite.

'Fuck.' I bite my lip, hitching my breath. He's wearing a crisp white shirt, open at the collar to reveal a clavicle so dipped and perfect you could drink from it. His grey trousers hung on his hips, held up only by seamless suspenders that crossed in the back. His long, damp hair was meticulously tousled. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him.

He smiles, embracing James before turning to me. "Mr. Lupin, we meet again." He extends his hand and I shake it- a delicious current coursing through me at his mere touch. I'm sure the room can hear the clamoring of my heartbeat.

"Mr. Black, this is Lily Evans." I mutter, breathless, motioning towards the red-head who stalked forward, looking him square in the eye.

"Ah yes, the tenacious Lily Evans. James has told me so much about you. How are you feeling? Better I trust?" He gives her a polite smile, and firm handshake.

"I'm fine, Mr. Black. Thank you." She didn't bat an eye. I'm in awe. She's grown up confident, sure of her place in this world. She doesn't take any crap, and if the beautiful man before her had any effect on her at all, none would be the wiser.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to do this." Her smile is professional, with just a bit of bite, She's in control here, and everyone in the room knows it. She should have done the interview- two control freaks working together. My stomach gives an unpleasant lurch at the thought.

"It's a pleasure." His tongue rolls on the last word and we make eye contact. I quickly look down, blushing.

"This is Alice Prewett, Franks' fiance, the photographer. Do you remember her, Mr. Black?" I pipe up, grinning at the couple. Sirius's eyes slide over them and register Frank for the first time. His expression momentarily icy. Frank meets his gaze with a warm smile. "Black." He nods. "Longbottom, Prewett. Good seeing you again." His expression softens, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Where would you like me?" Black asks Alice. His tone took a 180- clipped and vaguely threatening. Lily is not about to let Alice make any grand decisions. She immediately jumps in and starts directing. "Mr. Black, if you could sit here please. We'll do a few standing on the far wall after."

I look around the room, taking in all the places it would be a treat to see a wet-haired, towel clad Sirius laying. Sprawled across the extravagantly embroidered bedclothes. Hard body, all angles pressed against the frosted glass of the shower.

I cough, audibly. Excusing myself and stepping into the hall for a moment. The shutter of the magical camera firing away with a nauseating series of clicks and flashes.

My wish had come true. I can stand back and admire him. Our eyes locked as I reentered the room. My breathing more steady. The swelling in my trousers situated.

Lily transitions everyone to the far wall for a series of photos of Mr. Black standing statuesque, looking mysterious and serious.

"I think we have enough!" Exclaims Alice, satisfied with her first human shoot.

"Perfect! Thank you again, Mr. Black." Lily shakes his hand, followed by Alice. A curt nod to Frank and a quick whispered discussion with James. "I look forward to reading this piece, Miss Evans. Thank you all for having me." He rounds upon me, his smile soft, "Will you walk me out Mr. Lupin?"

"O-of course." I glance at Lily who shrugs and turns back to James. Frank is looking between me and Sirius, concern knit in his furrowed brow.

"I was wondering if you would join me in my suite for a drink this morning." His full lips split into that playful, secret keeping grin. Like a child who did something naughty.

"It's eleven in the morning, sir."

"Is that a no?" He strides towards me, closing the gap between us as his chest touches mine. My back presses hard against the cool stone wall. I feel a nervous curling in my stomach. 'How can I say no to an invitation with such a specimen.'

"No. Just let me run in and let Lily know." I turn on my heel and march back into the room. She is in a deep, heated discussion with James. I grab my wand and coat from the side table and let her know I'll be back later. She waves me off over her shoulder and I exit back into the hotel corridor. Sirus leaning against the hall, looking like a male model posed for a high fashion magazine.

"Shall we?" He grins. "After you, Remus." And as I pass him I feel a gentle hand caressing the small of my back.

We strolled along in a casual silence. I ran my fingers along the iridescent stone walls. This place was incredible. I'd never had an excuse to come here.

"So, I know you're not involved with Lily because James would have murdered you by now. Do you have a… girlfriend?" His tone is tense. You'd figure after his erotic displays he would have known but… better to be sure, I suppose.

"Oh. No. Never actually been… in a relationship."

"By choice, I imagine."

"I hadn't ever met anyone I wanted to share myself with." I was deliberate in avoiding his gaze. "What about you, Mr. Black? Any partners?"

"I don't really do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing." Oh, so he's a man whore- got it. I flushed at the thought, hoping he hadn't caught on in my silence.

"After you, Remus." He repeats once we arrive, his voice was light again, sweet like honey. He held the door open, gesturing for me to enter. My knees nearly buckle from nerves, my stomach fluttering, full of butterflies. 'I'm in a hotel room with Sirius Black.' I can hardly contain my excitement.

I am struggling to maintain a straight face, so I gaze down at the floor- feeling my cheeks turn pink again. Damn this fair skin. All I do is blush. He probably thinks I'm perpetually sunburned. When I peek up through my lashes, I see a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He sauntered lazily over to the bar and pours himself a drink. Looks like whisky. Oh, smells like whisky.

He motions for me to join him, handing me a crystal glass. I immediately knock back to drink and feel the alcohol burn and bubble in my stomach. I am filled with an indescribable warmth. Of course, fire whisky.

He stared at me wide-eyed, nursing his drink like a proper gentleman. "You're an enigma, my dear Remus." A soft chuckle and he too knocks back his drink, setting the glass down noisily on the finely polished wood desk.

"Come here, I want to look at you." He sat back in a stiff but gorgeous high backed chair. I approached apprehensively, unsure if I should stand. I make an executive decision and sink to my knees, kneeling before his open thighs.

A cheshire-like grin splits across his handsome face. "You're so good." His fingertips are cold as they make contact with the ever increasing flush of my cheeks. "So perfect…" He swept up my jaw and down my neck with a feather-light stroke, his voice barely above a whisper.

I allow my eyes to flutter closed and enjoy the sensation of his skin on mine. I can feel my body reacting as his other hand joins, sliding through my aurelian-colored hair. I want him to kiss me. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. I feel the desire thrashing behind my sternum like a caged animal. "You have such a beautiful neck." His long fingers encircled my throat and gave a gentle squeeze. I feel a surge of blood pool in my lap.

I let out a sigh on the brink of a plead. 'Please…'

"What do you want, Mon trésor?" The french full on his lips. My eyes snapped open, ablaze with something I'd never felt before. "I want you to have the perfect life…" My fingers slid up the slick folds of fabric encasing his legs, reaching for his suspenders. I popped open the clasps and toss the strips over his shoulders and the back of the chair. I was hurriedly working on the button to his trousers, slipping them open and down his hips. His cock sprang out, hard and ready and before I had a moment to process what I was doing, where, and with whom I dove down and swallowed around his length.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit." There was a sharp intake of breath from Sirius. I hummed pleasantly around his member, attempting to shut out all thoughts of, 'What do you think you're doing?' before the realization of- I've never done this before, sets in. I pull back, releasing his cock with a soft 'pop' and gazing up at him. His steel eyes were hooded with arousal, his expression blank but mildly windswept.

I bit my lip nervously, and turned back to his throbbing length. I took the plunge again, and caressing the tip with my tongue, collecting a bead of precum. I gripped the base with a firm hand and started to stroke him. A soft moan slipped past his impossibly full lips, and with a swell of confidence I wrapped my lips around his cock, relaxed my throat and swallowed around him.

His fingers gripped the back of my hair- alternating between a tender massage and a firm hold as I continued my ministrations.

"I didn't know you would be so eager…" His voice had dropped a few octaves, and wavered. I nodded absently and squeezed around him. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up, but I tried my best to ignore them. It wasn't until I was pushed off Sirius, and fell back to the ground that I realized it had been a warning.

"STUPEFY" Sirius was standing, wand out- pants around his knees. The door to the suite open, and whoever had entered was knocked back and out. I quickly got to my feet and peaked around the threshold. James lay out cold on the floor, a bemused Lily at his side.

"Was that really necessary?" Lily glared up at Sirius, who just pulled up beside me- his clothing back in it's rightful place.

"We were busy, Miss Evans. I didn't expect to be disturbed." His tone was icy, and with a quick wave of his wand and a clipped, "Rennervate" James was unstunned, and sitting against the corridor wall- a doting Lily examining him.

"You know what would have been much more effective, Black?" Her eyes bright with fury. "A lock." Her snarl shook me but I stepped out into the hallway.

"It was my fault. I had distracted Mr. Black and he was caught off guard. I apologize." Lily hadn't noticed I was there until I spoke, but was now looking at me as if she'd never seen me before. Just as she had opened her mouth to retort James let out a carefree laugh, "If you're going to shag, mate… Just give me a heads up. Better jinxed than catching you in the act."

Lily, who obviously thought James should be just as furious as her huffed angrily while helping the bespeckled man to his feet. She waved her wand with an 'accio' and a bag containing all of James' possessions flew out of the room, and floated along behind them. They turned to leave, James still chuckling, he threw a wave back at Sirius from over his shoulder.

"Where were we?" Sirius turned, his eyebrow cocked mischievously. I grinned sheepishly, and backed up over the threshold, stumbling into the suite. His grin was hungry and I felt my heart leap up into my throat.

"If I recall, your soft little mouth was wrapped around my cock and it was…" He sucked a deep breath through his teeth, his eyes closed.

"Kiss me." I demanded without a second thought.

His grin softened, "Where?"

I flushed, not expecting this response. "I-I.." I stammered, backing up until my knees hit the bed and I fell onto the soft plush. His stride was easy. He looked so comfortable and at ease in his body. I envied him.

"Here?" His lips made chaste contact with my neck. A shiver shot up my spine.

"How about here?" My ear, then the sharp of my jaw. "Or.." His lithe fingers sought the fabric of my shirt and untucked up, pulling it over my head.

I desperately wanted to jump under the covers and hide from his intense stare but I forced myself to be seen. If he didn't like this… than it ended here, right? No harm?

He turned away and for a moment I thought he was going to leave, but instead he cast a nonverbal spell on the door and tossed his wand aside. Upon turning back he unbuttoned the now disheveled shirt and let the blanc fabric slide down his perfectly sculpted arms.

His palms walked up my thin thighs, resting on my hips- pushing me down to lay back in the feathered blankets.

"Or here…?" His lips traced gentle pecks around my navel. Goosebumps erupted in his wake. "Or… would you like me to return the favor?" His fingers started on the belt to my trousers. They were terribly constrictive but I paused, holding his hands still for a moment.

"I've never…"

"Ever?"

"No. Aside from…" I gestured towards him, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Would you like to… slow down?" Avoiding his eyes I nodded fervently. "'Course. Your comfort is important."

"Just a little…I do want…" I sat up, wrapping my ankles around his legs and pulling him forward so he toppled onto the bed, a hand on either side of my waist. A low growl emitted from his throat as he lowered himself down, sliding his chest against mine with a precise control. Our lips were nearly touching. I could feel the whisky breath, warm on my face. His eyes were clouded, and the hardness pressing against my thigh told me what about.

"Kiss me." My voice was soft. My lips mouthing the words against his. A could feel him smirk against me before capturing me in a tender kiss. It started off slow, and became quick and heated, all teeth and tongue. He seized my lower lip, grinding his clothed erection against mine.

My chest felt like it was about to burst. A white hold heat pulsed to my fingertips, a tingling following suit. I was panting now, half from lack of oxygen, half from sheer excitement. I couldn't stop. I sat up further, crashing our mouths, growling and tipping him up so I was on top, gyrating against those dark trousers.

Sirius' black hair was fanned out against the ornate sparkling pillows, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He watched me with steady eyes- pupils blown. I don't think I'd ever seen anything more ravishing.

"I want to devour you, Mr. Black."

"Oh? Is that all?" His voice husky, challenging me.

I bend down and nip at his throat, interlocking our fingers and holding them up and above his head. He tensed and pushed up on me firmly, letting me know that he could take control at any moment if he saw fit. He's still in charge here.

I cascaded down his toned torso. He was a golden hue all over, as if the god Titan came down and kissed the flesh himself. I was meticulous in my kisses, nips and licks. I wanted to taste everything.

My nips and bites were more aggressive as I rounded on the curve in his hips. I wanted him to bruise. If I never saw him again, I wanted him to have these to remember me by- even for just a little while.

He was silent, save for his ragged breathing. His hips rising and falling with my mouth. I released his wrists and looped my fingers in his back pockets, ripping the offending item of clothing down his legs. Massaging his cock through the thin fabric of his undergarment, I held back. I waited for direction. He must have sensed this as he rose up on his elbows, eyeing me and my fingers.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I want to hear you say it, Sir." I had caught on that this was something he liked. Sure enough that now familiar glint passed his eyes and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Suck it."

Happily I bent down to oblige but he caught me, "Only if you finish. I want to fill that pretty little mouth up." I flushed and went to work enthusiastically. His cock was trembling under my tongue- the skin impossibly silky. He tasted of salt. Sweat and Cum. I inhaled him deeply, opening up to his thrusting hips. The head of his length pounded relentlessly against the back of my throat. I let go of his hips for a moment, hurriedly unfastening my own trousers, releasing some of the pent up pressure.

I sighed around him, a hum reverberating back up into his chest. He let out an dreamy sigh. His fingers knotted in my hair, pulling me down harder. I gagged, coming up for air. A string of saliva still connected us. His eyes had never left me, he was still on his elbows- his brow and collar glistening with sweat. His dark eyes moved from my face to my cock- bouncing against my low abdomen, crying out for attention. I resisted stroking myself. I wanted to focus on him. I can be greedy later… when I'm alone.

He nodded towards my member, and I gripped it hesitantly. He smiled. We kept eye contact as I stroked up my weeping cock, circling my thumb across the tip, smearing a pearl of precum. My entire body was flushed a rosey blush. His strong fingers encircled his own cock, giving it a few hearty pumps. He was close, I could tell.

With my fingers working furiously I hinged my hips and took his cock in my mouth once more. Almost instantly a hot rope of cum shot out and and splashed against the back of my throat. I choked back in alarm but kept still, devouring every last drop, my own blinding white release soon followed- shooting out over my hand and across Sirius' toned thighs.

"Would you like some coffee, Remus?" Sirius was stationed before a mirror, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it to more of a careful form of disheveled, and less of a 'just shagged' look. Of course, he looked flawless. I sat in the high backed chair, lacing up my shoes, speechless. 'He still wanted to spend time with me? Or… Was he just being polite?'

"Oh. Sure." I croaked, fixing my jacket and taking a quick glance at myself in the mirror over his shoulder.

"There is a really nice shop right around the corner. It's muggle owned, but divine." He flashed me a blinding smile, and I felt my breath hitch again. "That sounds great…" I gave him a weak grin, self deprecating thoughts pulling at the back of my mind.

I felt different. Not drastically, but a significant enough change. My steps were easy, and my body not it's normal brand of ridged. I never felt this at peace releasing alone. It was quite remarkable. 'I guess this is what all the fuss was about, eh?'

The corridor was brighter than when we left it. His fingers laced with mine nonchalantly, and neither of us said a word. Upon reaching the elevator we waited for it to arrived. The gate slide open and in equal time we watched a passionate couple spring apart. Sirius chuckled and glided into the box, an anxious me following suit.

I feel giddy and tingly all over. I attempt to smother the ridiculous grin that threatened to split my face in two. The couple eyed us curiously. I enjoyed having a secret neither of them knew. They obviously recognized Sirius as someone of importance. When we reached the floor and stepped out into the mail lobby we heard them whispering excitedly to each other.

Without a second thought his fingers laced with mine and we stepped out into the afternoon air.


End file.
